Reminiscence
by Liza Taylor
Summary: It had been a very long time since Byleth's last visit to the monastery and she visits a few people from her past... One-shot. ClaudeX F!Blyeth.


Garreg Mach Monastery hadn't changed.

Byleth slowly made her way through the property, smiling as she took in the stone arches and wood and stone buildings. Somehow, they all managed to stand the test of time and despite the many new additions to the ever-growing school, she could still find traces of the buildings she remembered from a time long ago. The number of classrooms had also expanded. She passed by one and peered in for a moment to watch the professor lecture the students. Students that didn't just come from the Fodlan, but also from Dagda, Duscur, Almyra and so many more. She wondered if those countries still used those names or was everyone now from a single country?

It had been a long time since she was directly involved with the affairs of the country itself.

Smiling, she headed for her destination, the cemetery. Like always, the grounds were well kept, all the gravestones polished and tended to.

She stopped before one of the gravestones in the back, the headstone barely more than a smooth lump, the words carved away.

"Hey Dad, I came to visit. It's been a while since I was last here huh? The scenery's changed quite a bit I see. I saw a lot in my travels. It would take me forever to recount everything out there. Although I assume you probably saw a lot of it back then as well. Or maybe not much at all since you had to take care of little me too."

She shrugged. "Well, it was glad to see you, but I better get going before anyone notices I'm here. I spotted Seteth earlier. Although I doubt he would force me to stay here, I can already hear him lecturing me how I should take on the role of a professor again." She did it once for a few years a while back and that was enough for her. Teaching those students, some with faces reminisce of those long ago, was more painful than she thought it would be. Especially, when over the years, she watched those students get older, but she stayed the same.

Before she left the graveyard, she stopped by another grave. This one, like Jeralt's was well worn with the test of time. Unlike her father's there had never been a name engraved on. Knowing it was a risk, but she couldn't leave with a heart to heart, she sat cross-legged in front of the grave. "It's been a long time hasn't it Claude?"

She could still vividly remember those days long ago. Of them ruling side by side, the King of Almyra and the Queen of Fodlan. The years had gone by too quickly and soon enough Byleth noticed while she stayed young and vibrant, Claude's hair began showing signs of gray, his body not able to keep up with her like he used to.

During his last few days, they had traveled to Garreg Mach, Claude wanting to see the place where everything truly began for the two of them. They traveled these halls, Byleth on her feet, and Claude supporting himself heavily on a cane. Their last destination was the pond and they settled on the edge of the pier. He looked at her, with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you soon aren't I?"

"The doctor said it wouldn't be long," she replied, her attention focused on the fish-filled pond.

He sighed. "I really wish there was a way to scheme out of death."

"Well, you would have discovered it by now I think," she chuckled with none of the humor.

"At least you won't be alone," he whispered. "You'll have Flynn and Rhea and Seteth. And if you get bored, well go take a nap at the bottom of a ravine."

"Are you still holding that over me? I said I was sorry about that." Byleth rolled her eyes.

He smiled. "There's the smile I know and love." He reached up with a shaky hand and pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I will pray to you that some day we can meet again. Well, praying to Sothis, which is kind of you." He shrugged and grinned at her.

"Well she's still asleep so who knows if she heard your prayers." Byleth shrugged.

"I'll take my chances."

After that conversation, they had gone to the cemetery so Byleth could have a conversation with Jeralt. Claude had suggested having his body buried here. Of course, they would have a ceremony and erect a mausoleum in the capital but his body would be moved here in an unmarked grave. He didn't want any accolades, he wanted peace in death. And Byleth suspected he wanted to be here to make it easier for her to visit him. Especially since after his death, she passed on the crown to her children and "disappeared" from public eye.

"I've been to so many places Claude, places you wouldn't believe. And so many things have changed. Even the places I went to a hundred years ago look completely different than now. You would have loved seeing it."

Feeling a lump in her throat, she shook her head and stood. "I'm sorry, I thought I would be able to make it through a meeting without crying…" The pain would never truly fade would it?

She rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the graveyard. A few of the students were milling on the lawn, it seemed like a few classes had let out. Damn, she had to get going before anyone noticed she didn't belong her.

Her eyes caught onto one of the boys on the lawn. The dark hair and Almyran skin were like Claude's, his hair arranged in almost the exact same style. He was speaking to a few other students and he turned his head, and Byleth saw a few green streaks in his dark hair. A descendant of her and Claude.

She smiled. "I think you're pretty busy here aren't you?" She glanced back at Claude's grave. "Hopefully you aren't getting your great grandkids into trouble by making them have dreams of glorious schemes and whatnot."

A gentle breeze floated by, rustling her hair slightly. Byleth rolled her eyes. "Of course, shouldn't have expected anything else."

She turned and headed for the gate out of the monastery. On her last journey, she had traveled west, this time she would see what lay in the east.


End file.
